


Knowing What It's Like To Feel Human

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, could also be read as Rose having a penis, the story doesn't specify that she's using a strap-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: Rose likes to peg the Doctor. The Doctor likes to beg her to fuck him.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Knowing What It's Like To Feel Human

It wasn't like the Doctor didn't have any knowledge about sex—in theory, he knew about a _lot_ more sexual possibilities than Rose, having traveled to all sorts of human civilizations (and other species also, but those were far less relevant to his and Rose's sex life). But since having a part-human body, he had discovered that knowing the theory and actually having sex were two very different things. 

"You want this?" 

Rose was hovering above him, her fingertips teasing the tight ring of muscles with the lightest possible touches. The sensation made his head spin a little, made his throat constrict around a whimper. 

Knowing about sex was nothing like lying beneath Rose Tyler, heavily breathing, flushed, smiling, wonderful Rose Tyler. Knowing about human sexuality was nothing like experiencing it for himself, nothing like feeling the spark that lit his skin on fire where Rose touched him, and every time he was newly amazed by this simple reality. 

"Yes, yes... _Please_!" 

He had found he rather enjoyed begging, something he never would have thought possible back when he'd been a Time Lord. But back then, he had always blocked out any sexual thoughts and never allowed himself enjoyment. Never allowed himself _this_. 

Rose grinned at him, dragging her fingers lazily from his hole to his balls, making the Doctor shiver with want, another whimper escaping him. Then her touch was gone, and he watched her open the bottle of lube and spread a good amount over her fingers. 

"Tell me exactly how much you want it," Rose said huskily, with that wicked smile that made his knees weak. 

"Rose, please, I want you inside me, I want you to fuck me, please, Rose, I need you so much..." 

Rose leaned up to kiss him, following the lines of his lips with her tongue, then grinned against his mouth while pushing the first finger inside him. The Doctor took it greedily, desperate for Rose, for her touch, for her warmth, for her love. 

"Please," he continued when it was clear she was waiting for him to beg, "please, Rose, I need more, _please_!" 

He briefly wondered what his Time Lord counterpart would think if he saw him debasing himself like this—then he decided he didn't care. The Time Lord was a universe away, and Rose was right in front of him. Nothing mattered besides Rose. 

Two of her wonderful fingers were inside him now, and Rose pushed them further in until she found his prostate. The sound that the Doctor made was entirely undignified, eliciting a grin from Rose. 

"I love you, Doctor," she whispered, her fingertips inside him, teasing him with small movements, making him whimper. 

"Oh Rose, my Rose..." His voice was shaky, his breathing labored, all his thoughts consumed by her touch. "I love you, too, so much, so much! Rose, please..." 

She took pity on him, then, and started to move her fingers in earnest, opening him up slowly but steadily, kissing his jaw, his chin, his neck, and the Doctor's hand found its way into her hair and held onto her for dear life. 

"Don't you dare come," Rose whispered against his skin, just below his left ear, "I want you to come on my cock, while I'm fucking you, alright?" 

The Doctor nodded with a groan, even more turned on by her demand but determined to be good, to follow her instruction. He still had some semblance of control over his body, after all, not as much as he used to have, but enough. Enough for this. Enough for Rose. 

She slipped a third finger inside him, and the Doctor knew it wouldn't be long now, he was basically ready, Rose just liked to make him wait a little, to torture him a little. And the Doctor enjoyed every second of it. 

"Tell me what you want, Doctor." 

The Doctor was shaking, desperate, needy, entirely at Rose's mercy, just the way he liked it. And the way Rose liked it, for that matter. 

"Fuck me, Rose! Please, I need your cock inside me, please fuck me!" 

Rose bit his earlobe, placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

"Alright, since you're asking so nicely." 

She grinned at him and pulled out her fingers, leaving him open and wanting. The Doctor watched her spread lube over her cock, and the sight in itself was incredible: Rose, worrying her lower lip with her teeth, cheeks flushed, tits heaving, shaking her hair out of her face, getting herself ready to fuck him. Oh, all of time and space be damned, the Doctor wouldn't trade this for his old life even for a second. 

Rose took hold of one of his legs, maneuvering it so she could line herself up. 

"You ready?" 

"Yeah," the Doctor breathed, almost soundlessly. 

But Rose heard him, she always did. Her smile was radiant, and the Doctor didn't know which made him feel fuller: seeing that wonderful smile on her face, or the way the head of her cock was stretching him. He must be the luckiest man alive. 

Rose gripped his hip with one hand, supporting her weight with the other on the mattress next to his chest, leaning over the Doctor. She pushed until she was completely inside him, and the Doctor let out the breath he'd been holding. No matter how often they did this, it always felt incredible. 

The pace she set was easy at first, but soon, she quickened her movements, until she was really and truly fucking him. 

The Doctor let himself be swept up in the sensations: her warm skin against his own, her hand on his hip, steadying and guiding him, her ragged breaths, her little sighs, and most of all, her hard cock inside him, hitting his prostate with every stroke. 

There were moans escaping his throat, his legs were shaking, his single heart beating fast, he could feel himself getting close to climax again. 

"Not yet," Rose sighed, panting, "not yet, Doctor." 

He obeyed, of course he obeyed, he would follow Rose anywhere, blindly, if she was just there to guide him. He trusted her in a way he had never trusted anyone else. 

Time seemed to stand still. It was just him and Rose in those moments, nothing else existed, not time, not space, no past and no future, only joy. 

"I love you," the Doctor began, "I love you so much, Rose, I love you, I love you—" 

Once he started, he could never stop. There was a steady stream of words coming out of his mouth, and the Doctor couldn't have said with certainty what those words were. He just knew he needed to make sure she knew, make absolutely, completely, one hundred percent sure she knew he loved her. 

Rose was breathing heavily, close to her own pleasure. 

"Come, Doctor," she said. "Come for me." 

Their pleasure seemed to mingle together: the Doctor could feel his own, and he could also see it on Rose's face, could feel it in her movements, and he leaned up to capture her lips in a kiss, wet and sloppy and desperate to prolong these fleeting moments, and she kissed him back with fervor. 

Finally, she collapsed on top of him, utterly exhausted. 

The Doctor closed his arms around her while she slipped out of him, held her tight against his chest, dreading the moment he would have to let go. 

"I love you, Doctor," she said, her voice husky, "I love you so much." 

"Rose," he whispered, "my Rose."

The Doctor couldn't help but pity his Time Lord self, back in the other universe, who would never know how it felt to love Rose Tyler like this, how it felt to love her like a human. Traveling in time and space paled in comparison. And if he had to make the choice between the two a hundred, a thousand times over, he would always, _always_ choose Rose.


End file.
